Spikes Crazy Week
by TheTechnoSpirit
Summary: Spike is moving out of the library. But he has no clue how much this decision will change his life. Warning: Insane and graphic.


**_Spikes crazy week_**

I **ntroduction** :

Sunlight Poured through the open windows of the Library basking its old wooden structure in a golden light. It was a beautiful day, quite unusual considering it was winter. Spike was laying in his basket enjoying the suns rays when suddenly he heard a shout from downstairs… SPIIIIIIKKKKKKEEEEEE! COME ON! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES!

"Grrrrr twilight" spike mumbled, rolling his sleepy eyes. And Dragging himself downstairs.

He then confronted the lavender pony that he had spent almost all of his life with.

"Its the crack of dawn, why`d you wake me?" He said with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. "Ugh spike its 11 Am and did you seriously forget? Its moving day and you haven't packed yet!" Twilight Said, perplexed by the fact he had forgotten the day he had so been looking forward to for the best part of 2 months.

"Oh…ups." He said, chuckling nervously and scratching the back of his scaly head. Twilight just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Better get packing then."

 **LATER THAT DAY**

"Spike are you sure you have everything?" Twilight asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. Spike; noticing this, kissed her cheek before waving goodbye to a Blushing twilight. Promising her he would visit soon. What he didn't know is that he would be lucky to ever see her again…

Spike inserted the key into the white door before opening it. "Woah, now that's what I call a house!" he exclaimed. It looked even better in real life than the pictures he saw of it. It was a 2 bedroom detached modern house with a small roof terrace, nice and spacious with perfect white walls. Spike walked into the bedroom yawning before placing his bag on the the floor and face planting onto his double bed.

 **2 hours later**

As celestia lowered the sun and ponyville darkened spike awoke feeling very strange. He walked upstairs and out onto the terrace, looking over the fiery crimson sky. Spike jumped as he heard a blood curdling scream echo around the town. It was coming from the library which was a couple of streets to the left.

"Twilight" spike said under his breath before running down the stairs and out through the door. He bolted down the road towards the large wooden tree. A lot of ponies had been alarmed by the scream as well and were outside looking around or talking with others. Spike arrived at the front porch of the library to find a bloody trail and a note lying on the ground. It read; "Too late".

Spike then tried the door- locked. He looked in the plant pot for the spare key- gone. In desperation and fearing for twilights life, spike, fuelled with adrenaline, preformed a perfect spin kick that would put rainbow dash to shame and hit the door with such force that it shattered and splintered. He ran inside to find another note that read; "tag your it!" Spike crushed the note in his claws before looking to the back door, just in the corner of his eye he caught a figure slip through the exit and slink into the shadows.

Spikes eyes narrowed as he ran through the door in pursuit of the mysterious pony. By now over 20 ponies had gathered round outside, spike ran through the ground knocking a couple of mates to the ground. Now spike wasn't a particularly fast or strong dragon but in the heat of the moment it was a different story. The little dragon caught sight of the hooded pony again and sprinted after it. They sped down towards apple acres, with the young dragon in close pursuit until the pony ahead of him tripped on a stray branch, landing front forward. Spike took the opportunity to turn the mare on her back, pin her and take off her hood. She was a green mare with a blue mane and cyan eyes. Her cutie mark was a covered by the cape she was wearing.

"Where is Twilight?" Spike growled.

The mare trembled and answered. "I d..don't know!"

"Bullshit!" Spike shouted.

" I was just a diversion so she could capture Twilight!" She said shakily.

"Oh yeah? Well who is 'she'? Spike said, his words dropping with anger.

"I..I d..don't know!" She shouted.

"Tell me or I'll...Spike! What the hay are you doing?" It was applejack standing a few feet away with a mix of shock and anger on her face.

"She has taken Twilight!" Spike said barely able to control his fear and anger.

"Say what?" Applejack said looking very confused. Twilights tiny assistant was holding down a fully grown mare and screaming at her. If applejack didn't know better she would have thought it was a very odd dream. Spike got off of the mare and looked at her dead in the eyes before saying; "don't move."

Applejack walked over with her and said "hey I'm applejack sorry about spike he must have mist... the mare got up and tried to hightail it but spike grabbed her cloak, ripping it from her body. Applejack caught a glimpse of her cutie mark and her eyes widened in fear and disbelief. It couldn't be...

 **A/N Hey guys whats up? Sorry that I made this chapter so short I wanted to get the intro out of the way so I could get into the juicy stuff. If you have any suggestions or some way I can Improve then just let me know. Thanks guys and stay tuned for the next chapter, where there will be a Spike and Vinyl Scratch pairing.**


End file.
